


Зерг. Мгновения Форбарра

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор : Abyss de Lynx</p><p>"Всегда, с самого раннего отрочества, я прекрасно осознавал и признавал, что хочу получить этого мужчину. Себе. Целиком. Без остатка".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зерг. Мгновения Форбарра

Я с ненавистью уставился на отца. В последнее время он почему-то все чаще позволял себе вмешиваться в мою жизнь. И это - в порядке вещей?! В таком случае, я что угодно отдал бы за то, чтобы быть простым фором, как Джес, а не наследным принцем. 

Ох-х-х, Джес... 

На минуту я закрыл глаза и покраснел, вспоминая, с каким отчаянным бесстыдством отдавался ему этой ночью. Как и всегда. Почему-то он вызывал именно такие эмоции. Было совершенно невозможно оставаться невинным младенцем в его компании. 

Всегда, с самого раннего отрочества, я прекрасно осознавал и признавал, что хочу получить этого мужчину. Себе. Целиком. Без остатка. За его бархатные глаза цвета черного шоколада... за жестокую усмешку красивого рта, который мог причинять страшную, мучительную боль острыми, словно бритва, словами, а мог доставлять неземное удовольствие чарующим скольжением губ... за руки, дарившие мне ощущение полета, срывающегося в бездну... за слова утешения и примирения, за советы... за...черт, да даже за выволочки, что он устраивал мне время от времени (к слову сказать, совершенно за дело, если быть честным до конца)! 

Джес Форратьер стал моим наваждением, моей болью и моим кошмаром и... 

\- Зерг! 

Я встрепенулся и посмотрел на отца. Император насмешливо улыбался, наблюдая за мной. Как я ненавидел эту его улыбку! От нее у меня было такое впечатление, что он видит меня насквозь. (Что, впрочем, совсем не столь уж не соответствовало истине.) 

\- Да, Ваше Величество? 

Сделать вид, что покорен... сделать лицо кирпичиком... Представив себе свое лицо кирпичиком, я почему-то только сильнее заулыбался. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь думать о том, что не относится к делу? Я спросил тебя, как скоро ты сможешь... 

\- Я... Да, я все помню, отец. Я сделаю, как ты желаешь... 

В голове царил какой-то кавардак, но мне все же удалось сообразить, что отец желал, чтобы я сам, лично, наметил себе супругу из хорошей семьи, и чтобы брак обязательно принес политические, а если получится - то и финансовые, выгоды. Что ж... Хорошо. Я так и сделаю. Даже если считаю, что мне еще слишком рано думать о наследнике. 

Но это потом... 

Сперва - охота, как мне и обещал Джес... 

*** 

Шелковистая ткань полумаски на лице... Атлас и шелк трутся о тело, вызывая совершенно неприличные ассоциации... Жаль, что маскарады бывают так редко! Хотя и здесь приходится исполнять свои обязанности наследника и будущего Императора. 

Толпа придворных, утомившая меня настолько, что я уже готов собственноручно отхлестать кнутом каждого, кто подойдет ко мне со своими дурацкими ужимками, надоевшими темами, глупыми вопросами или стариковским бормотанием... 

На мгновение глаза застилает кровавая пелена, и тело охватывает нервная дрожь. Ловлю себя на том, что возбужденно пританцовываю на месте. Заставляю тело замереть в церемониальной неподвижности... Все равно - долго не выдержу, я знаю... Так уже случалось. Мне необходимо отвлечься, дать разрядку напряженному телу, а еще больше - натянутым, как струны, нервам. Вот - рука сдавливает тонкий хрусталь бокала, и вино льется на пол, а по запястью тонкими струйками - кровь из порезанной ладони. 

Боль слегка отрезвляет меня. 

\- Мальчик мой сладкий... Что это ты тут творишь? 

Тихий шепот мне в шею, и горячий язык скользит по коже руки, собирая капли крови, слизывая... доставляя неземное удовольствие. Почти сводя с ума. 

\- Джес, не здесь... Идем... 

Скользим врозь через зал, полный смеха и болтовни, полный музыки и приглушенного света. Туда, в комнату... там - упасть на шелковые простыни, изнемогая от желания, чувствуя, как сгорает и плавится кожа под прикосновениями. 

\- Ударь меня, - шепчу я. 

Джес нерешительно замирает надо мной. 

\- Ну же! 

Удар обрушивается на мою щеку. И еще один - разбивает губы в кровь, заставляя меня выгнуться навстречу его сильному гибкому телу и застонать в его рот... Тихо, отчаянно... 

\- Дже-е-ес... А-ах-х-х... 

Рывок... Чувствую, как он ставит меня на четвереньки, аккуратно снимая с меня одежду. (Сегодня - аккуратно, потому что нам еще возвращаться на бал.) Ухоженные ногти скользят по моей спине, причиняя слабую сладкую боль, и я выгибаюсь, прикусывая губу, шире раздвигая ноги, трусь о него... 

Он сильный... Он во всех смыслах сильнее меня. И я знаю об этом. Он - единственный, за кем я согласен признать первенство, потому что только он доказывал мне не раз, что иной раз куда приятнее оказаться слабой стороной. 

И мне бывает больно, когда в глазах отца я вижу подтверждение тому, что и так знаю о себе... 

\- Джес, отец распорядился, чтобы я... 

\- Знаю. Я знаю, мой хороший... И ты так и сделаешь. 

\- Но... 

Он не дает мне договорить, с силой входя сразу до упора. От боли яркие цветные вспышки начинают плясать перед моими глазами. Да... О да, Джес... Я давно уже привык к его размерам, и поэтому боль не длится долго. Все, что мне сейчас остается делать, - это опустить голову и вытянуть руки вперед, выгнуться всем телом, красиво прогнув спину. 

Из руки снова пошла кровь, пачкая простыни. Ничего, прислуга успеет сменить их до того, как кто-нибудь придет сюда... 

В такие моменты я начинаю понимать, почему кошки так громко орут на крышах весной... 

\- Джес... Ох... Двигайся... Сильнее... чуть глубже... 

\- Мальчик, я тебя так порву... 

\- Ну и что? - равнодушно бросаю я. Мне действительно все равно, лишь бы всем телом, всем своим сознанием чувствовать, что он теперь мой, что он делает это со мной... а не с ним. 

*** 

Выходим... Правильнее сказать, выползаем. Ног под собой не чую и хватаю первую попавшуюся выпивку с подноса. 

Джес исчезает куда-то. Ненадолго. Появляется вновь, ведя под руку изящную темноволосую девушку - на вид чуть младше меня. В ней нет ничего особенного, но вот глаза у нее красивые. Я имею в виду, действительно красивые. 

\- Это Карин, - шепчут губы Джеса, едва касаясь моей щеки. - Она понравится тебе... В ней есть нечто... кхм... милое. 

Она мне понравилась. Тогда я еще не знал, что это ненадолго. 

Отец ее не имел особого отношения к политике, но имел большой вес в провинции. Сама она, тонкая и порою ироничная, умела расположить к себе и отлично справлялась с моей скукой - болезнью, одолевавшей меня с самого детства. Я прекрасно видел, что она умна, хотя ее бесхитростность порой заставляла меня бороться с приступами легкого раздражения. Я был далек от того, чтобы восхищаться ею, но я был далек от восхищения любой женщиной в этом мире, потому что они казались мне слабыми никчемными созданиями, нужными лишь для вынашивания и рождения детей, хотя... 

Хотя эту конкретную женщину мне представил Джес, и это обещало быть по-настоящему интересно, поскольку я беспредельно доверял Джесу в таких вещах... 

Как привык доверять ему себя.


End file.
